This Is The Life
by VannHazel
Summary: A series of future one-shots, featuring Jake and Jenna Martin, Eli and Clare Goldsworthy and their adorable children. Mild language and a lot of Jakenna/Eclare fluff.


_**This is going to be a serious of Jakenna/Eclare future one-shots. They will be kind of random, but usually fluffy and funny.**_

_**Enjoy. **_

_**Vann**_

_Jenna_

She balanced her six-month-old daughter on her hip as she stirred a pot of chili on the oven hurriedly. Multi-tasking was one of her most treasured talents since giving birth to Amy and opening her out-of-home salon business. She tasted the soup expectantly and scoffed when it didn't meet her expectations. With a dash of cayenne pepper into the pot, she stirred again, adjusting the baby slightly, a giggle erupting from her tiny lips.

The guests were arriving within the hour, and Jenna wanted _everything_ to be perfect. It was her three-year wedding anniversary with Jake, and also the third birthday of Isaiah, Clare and Eli's son. Jenna smiled at the memories of her wedding reception, when she and Jake slow-danced with to the Goldsworthy couple. Jake was purposely bumping into his sister, and she was stepping on his feet in reciprocation.

"_You can't step on me! This is __**my **__wedding!" Jake teased, bumping into his very pregnant sister's belly once more, and provoking a glare from his brother-in-law, who was dancing with Jake's new wife._

"_I'm the maid of honor; I can do whatever I like." Clare smirked and leaned over to rest her head on Eli's shoulder. "Gosh, my back really hurts in his dress."_

"_Are you sure you aren't going into labor? "Jenna laughed, provoking yet an equally intimidating glare from her brother-in-law-in-law._

"_Don't joke, Blondie. Clare isn't due for another month."_

_Clare and Jake danced their way over to say hello to Alli and her boyfriend, having too much fun dancing like idiots to go back to their spouses._

_Jenna laughed. "That doesn't mean anything, Emoboy. She's close enou-"_

"_Oh my God, Clare!" Jake yelled._

_Jenna and Eli looked over at the siblings quizzically._

_Clare was staring down at a puddle on the floor and Jake looked absolutely panicked. He caught her as she bucked over in pain and Eli rushed to his wife's side, his face drained of any and all color._

_An hour before Jake and Jenna left for their honeymoon, they got to meet their nephew, Isaiah Henry Goldsworthy, for the first time._

As Jenna reminisced about the significance of the day for both families, she bounced the baby gently and she added a dab of salt into the pot before turning the heat down.

The front door slammed shut and she grinned wildly, the mere presence of her husband serving as a huge excitement to her day.

"Jen?" He bellowed, walking into the kitchen and grinning at the slobbery baby in his wife's arms. "Come here, Amy! Daddy's home!"

The little girl grinned shyly at her father and burrowed into Jenna's neck.

"Somebody's shy today." Jake teased as he lifted her from her mother's grip.

The baby giggled and tugged at Jake's hair. "Dadadadadada."

"That's my smart little girl." Jake planted a kiss on the baby's lips, pulling away with a string on baby drool on his chin. "Gross." He grimaced and wiped his face before setting his daughter into her bouncy chair. He sauntered over to Jenna and gripped her hips before placing soft butterfly kisses all over her neck. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

"This morning, actually." She teased as she turned around and placed a light kiss on his lips. "But I never get tired of hearing it."

"Happy anniversary, Jenna." Jake pulled a small, velvet box out of his suit jacket and placed it into her palm. "I was going to wait until after dinner, but I suck at keeping secrets.

"Trust me, I know." She stuck her tongue out at him and opened up the box. A pair of sapphire-gold earrings hung down, glistening brilliantly in the light of their kitchen. She gasped at the beautiful jewelry and threw herself into her husband's arms, holding him tightly as she stared at the gift over his shoulders. "These are gorgeous, Jake! I saw these at the mall last Christmas Eve! How did you know?"

"Well, a little birdie told me." He winked at her and planted a kiss onto her forehead.

Jenna was absolutely dumbfounded as she thought back to the day when the sapphire earrings had caught her eye.

"_Jenna, can you hold Isaiah while I use that bathroom? I don't trust Eli to not drop him at the sight of the comic book store." Clare hurriedly handed her the baby._

"_You trust Blondie with __**my **__child more than me? Geez, Clare, you really know how to make a guy feel loved." Eli scowled playfully and laughed as his wife flipped him the middle finger and ran into the nearest restroom. _

_Jenna rested Isaiah on her hip and window-shopped near the restroom area. A jewelry store was nearby and Jenna stared longingly into the window, envious of the woman who could actually afford beautiful pieces of jewelry._

"_Look, Isaiah! See those pretty blue earrings? Aunt Jenna is going to have earrings like that one day." Jenna baby-talked to the little boy. She saw a reflection in the glass behind her and turned around cautiously._

_Eli was smirking at his son in Jenna's arms and his eyebrow was quirked curiously. "Blondie finally found a life's goal?"_

"_Isaiah, tell daddy to shut-up."_

"_Isaiah loves his daddy. He would do no such thing, even if he could talk… Right, bubba?" Eli tickled the boy's tummy with his finger and lifted him out of his aunt's grasp._

Jenna smiled at her husband and bit her lip. "It was Eli, wasn't it?"

Jake grinned devilishly and shrugged. "Maybe," he sung playfully before running up the stairs and slamming their bedroom door behind him.

Moments later, the doorbell rang and Jenna rushed to greet the guest. Since Eli and Clare moved to New York for Eli's job 5 months before, the only communication between the two couples was through phone calls, Skype and the rare Facerange message. To say that Jenna was excited to reconnect with Clare, Eli and her little nephew would be a gross understatement. Before she could open the door to greet them, Jake flew past her and whipped it open, taking his sister into a bear hug.

"Clarebear!" Jake exclaimed, squeezing her tightly.

Jenna grabbed Isaiah up from the ground and gave him a small squeeze. "Do you remember me, Isaiah?"

"Aunt Jenna." The little boy articulated, burrowing his tiny head into the crease of her neck. Jenna felt her eyes growing teary at the sight of the boy. He'd gotten _so _big since the last time she'd seen him. He was walking and talking. Amy would be soon, too. The thought alone almost sent her spiraling into depression. Her little girl couldn't grow up.

She looked over at her husband and Jake had finally put Clare down, but was eyeing her suspiciously. A look of mischief was on Clare's face and Eli was holding her arm protectively.

"Clare… How many hotdogs did you eat today?" Jake inquired, poking his sister's stomach and provoking a chuckle from Eli.

"Dude, you know Clare hates hotdogs when she's _pregnant_." Eli grinned and looked over at his wife, who was blushing madly and beaming.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Jake grabbed Clare and pulled her in for another bone-crushing hug.

"Jake, be careful." Eli lectured and pried the tall man's arms away from Clare.

"Clare!" Jenna exclaimed, bounding over to her. "I'm so excited for you! How far along? How did you find out? When are you due? Boy or girl? Why didn't you tell me!" Jenna rambled on and on as she pulled the other woman into the house for details.

Jake and Eli remained on the porch with Isaiah. As they gathered up the bags that Clare left on the porch, little Isaiah eyed his father inquiringly.

Eli noticed the boy's scrutiny and smirked, kneeling down to his level and taking the tiny hands into his own. "What's on your mind, bud?"

"He," Isaiah pointed to his Uncle Jake, "said a bad word. You said that bad words are unscrupulous and that people who say bad words get spankings."

Jake held back his laughter at the three-year-old's use of the word "unscrupulous" and lifted his eyebrow at the little one.

"That's right. I did say that." Eli explained, feeling pissed off that Jake exposed his kid to the f-bomb. "But, I'm not Uncle Jake's daddy, so I can't spank him. Grandpa Glen _is_ though, so next time you go over to Grandma Helen and Grandpa Glen's house, tell him that Uncle Jake said a bad word, and they will take care of it, okay?"

The little boy nodded and Eli kissed him on the head and walked into the house, leaving the door open behind him. Jake motioned for Isaiah to walk in. Instead, the younger boy crossed his arms and said, "I'm watching you, Uncle Jake. You'd better not say any more of those bad words."

With that, Isaiah turned haughtily on his heels, grabbed his bag of toys and sauntered into the house to find his parents.

Jake shook his head in amusement before joining the rest of the family in the house. Isaiah was like a mini-Eli, and Jake knew that it was the first of many interesting talks that he'd have with the oldest Goldsworthy-Edwards child.

**This is the first of many Jakenna/Eclare one-shots that I have in mind. If you liked it, please let me know via review/alerts. If not, feel free to send some criticism. I'm not one of those crazies who can't take a bit of critique. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Vann**


End file.
